


What's Happening to Us?

by Persiflage



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Porn, Bisexual Michael Burnham, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s02e10 The Red Angel, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, First Time, Flash Fic, Give Michael all the TLC, POV Character of Color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 19:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18198248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Canon Divergence - instead of going to Ash when she wants to share how scared she is, Michael goes to MU!Georgiou.





	What's Happening to Us?

**Author's Note:**

> I have tried to resist this ship, because of MU!Georgiou's past life as a genocidal Emperor, but the damn show keeps having her be supportive of Michael in ways other characters ought to be, but are not. So here we are.

“I'm sorry to disturb you,” Michael begins when Georgiou opens the door to her quarters, but she gets no further before the other woman is tugging her inside. Georgiou wrapping her arms around her is not something Michael would've guessed could happen, but it does and she is startled to realise Georgiou is shaking. 

“What's wrong?” she asks worriedly.

“I should be asking you that,” Georgiou says, her voice muffled by Michael's neck.

She pulls back a bit to look Michael in the eye. “Do you have to keep throwing yourself into danger?” she demands. She steps back a little further, but keeps hold of Michael's arms, giving her a shake. “Why do you have such a death wish?”

“I don't,” Michael protests. She swallows and admits, “I'm terrified, if you must know.”

She can feel the terror churning in her gut, and tears prick her eyes. She looks at Georgiou and sees that the other woman isn't trying to hide her fear either, and without making a conscious decision, she steps forward, and the next moment they're kissing frantically, teeth clashing together, noses bumping, until Philippa clasps her face in both hands and kisses her fiercely. Michael doesn't hesitate to kiss back with the same passion, her mouth feeling hot as Philippa bites down sharply on her lower lip. She groans into Philippa's mouth, and moments later she's sprawled on her back on Philippa's bed. She helps the other woman to get her jacket open, then has to muffle a shriek as Philippa bites down on her breast, before sucking her nipple through the tank she wears beneath her uniform jacket. 

While she's distracted thus, Philippa gets her pants unfastened one-handed, then thrusts two fingers straight into Michael's sex, eliciting another muffled cry.

“Fuck,” she gasps, shocked, but also very aroused. 

“Yes,” Philippa growls, her fingers beginning to work frantically to drive Michael to what is an incredibly intense orgasm. 

Afterwards, Michael can only lie bonelessly on the bed, her head spinning and her sex throbbing. She stares up at Philippa, who is leaning over her, an impossibly tender expression in her eyes. 

“More?” she asks, flexing her fingers inside Michael's slick heat.

“Yes,” Michael breathes, feeling astonishingly needy.

“Good,” Philippa murmurs, and she begins again, her mouth landing on Michael's other breast. 

“When you come back,” she says, two more orgasms later, “I am going to go down on you for an hour, then I am going to fuck you until you cannot move.” 

“Yes,” Michael agrees, dry mouthed, the image making her want in a way she hasn't wanted before. 

She knows, of course – none better – that Georgiou is a genocidal mass-murderer, a cannibal, and an incredibly dangerous woman. But at the same time, the former Emperor has had her back on several occasions since Michael dragged her into this universe. And she could easily have gone on resenting Michael for denying her that so-called ‘heroic death’ aboard the _ISS Charon_. Hell, she could even have hated Michael, and have messed things up for her in revenge, but instead she has gone out of her way to offer support, and even helped Michael to rescue Spock. And maybe that help and support cannot outweigh the mass murder and the cannibalism, but Michael is, quite frankly, tired of the burdens she’s been shouldering on her own. 

There’s also, of course, the fact that this woman is the doppelganger of the woman Michael loved and lost. She never told her Philippa how she felt, of course – she had felt fairly sure that even if Philippa had felt the same (and sometimes she thought she had), there was no way the Captain would have acted on her feelings while Michael remained in her chain of command.

That probably makes this relationship pretty unhealthy, but at present Michael can’t bring herself to care. She wants Philippa Georgiou, and Philippa Georgiou wants her – and right now, **right now** that’s enough.

_*** Transmission ends ***_


End file.
